


杜松子酒和豆蔻

by suuuuperfresh



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 开车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suuuuperfresh/pseuds/suuuuperfresh
Summary: 很脏，很yellow
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 10





	杜松子酒和豆蔻

杜松子酒和豆蔻

准备婚礼不仅是件体力活。

罗伊斯从酒店出来，不满地在名单上打了个叉。他最近一个星期已经跑了不下五家酒店，却没有一家符合自己的要求。眼看着即将过圣诞，一个月后再做选择实在是有点晚了。

他和莱万的婚礼在来年春天，时间很紧，可眼下他连场地都没选好。

疲惫地回到家，莱万比他早回来，也是一脸的惆怅

罗伊斯忍不住扑进他的怀里，抱怨着撒起娇：“亲爱的，干脆我们直接在家里办派对吧，简单省事。”

莱万安抚地摸着他的后脑勺，将两根卷翘着的头发按下去：“我打赌那样做的你会念叨我一辈子。这可不行宝贝，我们要办一场让你终生难忘的婚礼。”

这话罗伊斯怎么听怎么刺耳，正要指着莱万的鼻子拷问他是否是在拐着弯骂自己，纤细的手指就被莱万吮住了。

莱万搂着他的腰，眼神热切地望向罗伊斯。

从两人决定结婚开始，罗伊斯为了保持足够的精力去筹备婚礼，拒绝和莱万亲热。要知道莱万会把他整得一天都糊在床上，这样子他还能做成什么事呢？

可今天是自己先撒了娇。无奈，罗伊斯凑上去亲了亲莱万的唇。

“这样行了吧？”

莱万哪里肯依，把罗伊斯抱到沙发上捧着脸亲个不停。

莱万含住罗伊斯的嘴唇，压出细细啃咬，耐心嘬着，直把两片唇瓣舔得红肿发亮。舌头在罗伊斯口腔里扫荡，吸干蜜汁和空气，让怀中的人憋红了脸求饶。

罗伊斯被吻得七荤八素。莱万的舌头灵活地戳着他的喉咙，他当然想起了为莱万口交的场景，下身渐渐有了反应。

“不！这不行！明天我还要跑几家酒店呢，跟人都约好了。”

罗伊斯推开莱万，勉强从沙发上坐起。

“我X。”

莱万极少骂脏话，整个人从沙发上弹起，忍着怒气回了房间。

罗伊斯松了口气，咬着嘴唇去做饭了。

饭做好了，莱万却迟迟不出来。罗伊斯去敲门，那人也不回应。

“喂——生气了？”

罗伊斯爬到床上，戳了戳裹在被子里的莱万。

“走开！”

大臂一挥，真是生气了。

罗伊斯哭笑不得，在一起这么久还没见过莱万赌气的样子。

看来今天不依他是不行了。莱万的个性中有极拧巴的一面，在某些事上马虎不得。特别是性事上，每次都得满足了才放过罗伊斯。不如趁今天好好教育他一番？

罗伊斯便钻进被窝，小心地靠近莱万。

冰凉的指尖绕到莱万胸前，罗伊斯探上前取笑道：“多大年纪的人了，还生我气呢。”

莱万闭眼只当不知。

罗伊斯自有办法让这家伙不装死。他换了个方向趴到莱万身上，将内裤褪到一半，幽深的小洞直面莱万，而自己则隔着一层布料含住了莱万半勃的阴茎。

“喂！你犯规！”

莱万简直要被罗伊斯气死了，他的小男友永远知道自己的死穴在哪，掐得又准又狠。

此刻，那个正在一缩一缩的粉红小洞近在咫尺，他怎么可能还生气？不，气还是有的，得撒在这个小妖精身上。

罗伊斯纤细的手指伸进莱万的内裤，将已半抬头的肉棒掏了出来慢慢放进嘴里。口腔的湿热滑腻感一下子刺激得莱万挺身而起，掰开面前的两瓣臀肉亲了起来。

即使已经快两个月没有真正意义地做爱了，但罗伊斯依旧保持着以前护理私处的好习惯。莱万舌头卷进的汁液似乎还带着甜味，吸引着他进行更深的探索。

“呃——”

罗伊斯的喉咙里发出一声怪异的叫声，是龟头卡在咽处时的不适感，可这种窒息往往能大大刺激着两个人的性欲，何况他们已经很久没做了，只要一点火花，就能燎起整片草原。

莱万大口大口舔着罗伊斯的小穴，粗糙的舌头磨着那一圈嫩肉，手指深陷在柔软挺翘的雪臀中，泛着触目惊心的红。

罗伊斯则执着于讨好莱万的肉棒，虎口箍着根部，丁香小舌从两个蛋大的囊袋开始吃起，牙齿轻咬那些可怖的肉筋，最后吞没紫红的龟头。肉棒在他绝妙的口活中慢慢胀大，直到塞得罗伊斯的嘴没有一点缝隙为止他才缓缓吐出那发亮的肉棒，想再次覆身上去品尝时，莱万的手指捅进了急需呵护的嫩穴。刺刺的指甲刮到内壁，小嘴们就大张着不断流出蜜汁。汹涌的媚液随着手指的退出而一发不可收拾地滴了下来。罗伊斯害羞地咬着嘴唇想要逃走，却被莱万捉住了脚腕往后拉，他整个人就坐到了莱万的脸上，那些淫水一滴不剩地被莱万吃了进去。

咂咂作响的水声羞得罗伊斯无地自容，明明做过那么多次了，可听到这样的声音还是让他产生一种自己是个骚货的错觉，连嘴巴里说的话也变味了。

“马尔科的骚汁好喝吗？”

莱万满足地将他抱到怀里，开始吻他的唇。

“好喝，味道比以前更骚了。不过我喜欢。”

说罢，不等罗伊斯回答就封住了他的唇。这具娇滴滴的身体真是哪里都好，特别是这张红唇，比海棠还要粉一些的红，咬一口似乎会跟骚穴一样溅出汁来。  
留恋地一遍遍吻着，然后向上，一路轻吻过颤巍巍的睫毛和秀挺的鼻尖，最后回到唇上，耐心地厮磨着，耗尽口鼻间的空气，换来一声声面红耳赤的娇喘。湿滑的舌头像猫一样舔着主人光滑的脖颈，叼住珍珠似的耳垂，连耳洞也要调戏一番，渡些口水进去。

罗伊斯浑身发痒，他的身体在叫嚣着，急切地渴望莱万的侵入。

用力点，用力点，将他撕碎。

“老公……”

罗伊斯的手握着自己的阴茎开始撸动，而莱万则埋在他的胸口，品尝那两颗豆大的乳珠。罗伊斯主动挺胸喂进莱万嘴里，莱万忘情地吸吮着，也不冷落另一边，用手指揉挤压着，恨不得能嘬出点奶来。才一会的功夫，那殷红的乳头就肿成樱桃大小，乳晕也扩了一倍，胸前的肉软软的，仿佛哺乳过一般，真叫莱万爱不释手。

“小骚货的奶水真甜，以后有了孩子这点奶怕是不够。”

他俩之间的情趣游戏，做爱时说这些话无伤大雅，反而能让两人的性生活更加和谐。罗伊斯一听这话手中的阴茎口立刻冒出了水，他下意识地缩起肩膀，胸前便立刻出现一道诱人的沟壑，莱万的舌尖边刺了进去，牙齿咬着嫩肉不放。

这乳头是真好玩，莱万一直啃到罗伊斯射了才算结束。他也愿意等罗伊斯先高潮了再去捣弄他，莱万特喜欢看罗伊斯二次高潮的浪荡样，骚得自己恨不得操他个百八十回才够。

莱万折起罗伊斯的腿，将糜烂不堪的洞口再次对准自己。罗伊斯很熟稔地握着自己的小腿，他对莱万的身体很熟悉，自律的饮食和不停歇的锻炼让他的肌肉健壮紧绷却依旧匀称协调，罗伊斯喜欢他线条流畅的宽阔肩膀，当莱万贯穿他身体的时候他就喜欢咬住那里的肉，在上面留下一排齿印。

今天也一样。

不再有过多的抚摸和亲吻，滚烫的肉棒以不近人情的气势劈开内壁的皱褶直顶得罗伊斯连连求饶。肉棒和嫩穴太久没交合，如久旱逢甘霖，那肉棒是如何也不肯离去了。莱万九浅一深地顶弄着，而罗伊斯体内的空洞感越来越强，他急不可耐地想要那浓精尽快填满自己，喷薄而出的汁液被离去的肉棒拖移至外，还没全部涌出又被龟头顶了进去，莱万拉起罗伊斯的腿挂到自己肩上，好让两人贴合得更加紧密。

“明天陪我一起去看酒店好吗？”

罗伊斯尽力打开大腿，方便莱万的插入。莱万抽出肉棒，挤着两个囊袋塞进罗伊斯的骚穴里。

“呼——F*ck——”

莱万仰头，微微起身将阴囊拔了出来。罗伊斯咬着手指，双眼失神地看着莱万，下身似乎有无数只蚂蚁啃咬着，那种酥麻感时有时无，可恶得很。情欲让他失去了所有感觉，这副样子就是在告诉莱万罗伊斯喜欢他这样弄他。

“去看酒店可以，但现在……”莱万的嘴角一扯，吻了吻罗伊斯的额头，“先给哥哥操够了再说。”

fin


End file.
